Tortured Awakenings
by chibisrule943
Summary: Naruto is in hell...he moves only to be stuck with a gang..... full summary inside
1. Prologue

Y: hey people!!

Itachi:…great again

Y:…yes but this time it's different

Itachi:…whatever

**Requested by: Bonne Nuit**

**summary: being the transfer hasn't gone so well for Naruto….but can it all change…can he get more friends and escape the wrath of the gang leader, Gaara.**

**Pairing: Gaaranaru**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto….if I did you don't want to know what I would do…**

**Warning: this is going to be yaoi so if you hate boy on boy don't read**

y:….ok time to start (Naruto's pov)

Tortured Awakenings

Prologue:

**Thump**…..**Thump**….It was all I could hear as the silence took over. In reality I was controlled by the darkness of my own mind. I was breaking into the depths of insanity as the same thing happened over and over again.

A never ending cycle. Red.

Looking down must have been a mistake, on my hands was blood. Not anyone else but myself. Standing there in the deathening silence made my blood go cold I suddenly clenched my fist as I heard it….The knocking of the ones that this.

The Suna group.

Looking up to the white ceiling of this horrid closet, my clenched fist went down deeper, making my skin bleed more. I recalled how my so called best friend, Sasuke joined them. My torturers.

Betrayal.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto the geek of this school……Blue ridge has been my nightmare since I trasferered high schools. What noone knows is that I have a secret……

I glare at the door as I hear noises of banging coming from the other side, The consistent knocking of Gaara. He was the reason I'm in hell……at the brink of insanity. Turning away from the door I have no fear. The Akatsuki will stop them.

Another gang….after me.

Pushing my glasses in place I walk towards the back door. This hell. My eyes flicker red as I say these words….my vow ''_revenge shall come my wa.''_

Y:…ok that's my prologue….time for school

itachi: …bye

Chow for now yc


	2. Transfer

Well here finally for an update, sadly this day just keeps being weird for me. To others I'm the weird one though with this –looks at Neko tail and ears- yeah it's for Halloween people I swear! XD Sorry for not updating in a while, just get caught in so many ideas.

**Yc's review corner**

**PyroD: **T-T sorry for having to make you wait so long then, I had a busy few months XD. Hope you enjoy the chappy.

**Ankoku696: **Why, of course. if it was complete then I wouldn't have updated.

**Miss Finnish:** XD thanks, and this is one of the fics you wanted me to update sooner right? Well I was in the mood these days to write it out in Art. Hope you enjoy it

**BrokenBloodDrops:** . . Was it that suspenseful?? I don't know, I usually do that in my Prologues, try reading the fics in my 'Shikijou' account. They are much more suspenseful .

**Beatfulblond: **Aww, I feel so special - and sad that you had to wait. Hope you like this chapter, it may suck since it's been a while since I last wrote it.

Now comes the best part, the fic..But first!! Previews XD

**Pairing: **Gaanaru

**Warnings: **Yaoi which is male x male action, Also there will be bullying and may include Drugs…may, not so sure though.

Tortured Awakenings

_By: Chibisrule943_

Chapter 1: Transfer

As the bell rang, a red-headed boy walks into the classroom. Sea foam eyes stare blankly into nothing. Students already in the room chatter to themselves quietly, smiling..Some even blushing as they gaze upon the stoic insomniac looking boy. He payed them nothing, just ignored their presence completely as he sat himself down in an empty desk in the middle of the glass. His name, known and feared by all, Gaara.

He may have been feared by most of the student populous, but he wasn't hated. He, to be precise, was admired. The male made no trouble making friends, though he made no move to be social. In truth, he hated the attention, but he did love the fear…the blood. He craved the screams his prey would give in actually.

The door closed, Ms. Yuui Kurenai gracefully stepping towards the front of the classroom. In her hands, the student roster in which she slowly read out each name. Her Crimson eyes scanned the classroom as a simple 'here' or 'yea, yea' were yelled out. Hands being seen raised as well from shyer students whose faces were flushed a bit in embarrassment.

Gaara instead payed no heed to the names, his eyes closed in a calm gesture. He seemed to be dazed or in his own dream world. He let out a steady 'hn' as his name was called. He had no need to know the names of his others classmates, only of his prey which had come now. His eyes opened, narrowing as he waited for his prey's name to be called.

"Arashi Sugoi..," The young woman heard no answer," Arashi Sugoi? Has anyone seen him?" The class was silent, no movement. A male in the back of the room raised his hand. Smiling a little, he stood up. His short hair swaying to the side a bit as his coal eyes stared forward.

"Kurenai-sensei, the Dick-head transferred to another school," his voice silky. Gaara's eyes widened, turning to Sai soon to glare. His _prey _had left? He needed someone as prey, or else. He feared his sanity would dissipate. He would not lose was little sane-ness he had within himself.

"Well that's rather…unexpected," Kurenai sighed. She knew this might happen, Gaara could be brutal….And yes, she knew of his 'games', she just didn't have the heart to stop them. She could tell they were his every beating. Without them, she feared he would lose himself to that darkness she wished no student. Crossing off Arashi's name from the list, she heard a knock from the door. "Come in." The door opened.

A petite blond stepped inside. Medium shaped light blue glasses slid down his down, before he pushed them back into place. The most that stood out from the blond were his clothes: ragged jeans ripped in different places, a baggy shirt that seemed twice his size, it sagged down almost like a dress. Gaara hadn't noticed him until he spoke, voice hardly audible.

"..E-excuse me, but are you Ms. Yuui?" She smiled softly at the blond. She could see how tense he was, pulling him closer to him to stand in front of her, feeling the tense shoulders. She could clearly tell this boy was new, most likely a transfer.

"Why yes, but please call me Either Ms. Kurenai or Kurenai-sensei," She chuckled as he bowed his head embarrassed a bit, "and your name?" No one had told her of a new student; it seemed Lady Tsunade was either drinking once more or after a certain perverted husband.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki," Smiling he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly," Sorry I'm late." Some of the students laughed a bit, others ignored it. They felt there was no reason to laugh, as to them there was no humor. Kurenai shook her head, taking a slip of paper from Naruto.

"Ok enough class, settle down..And Uzumaki-san take a seat in front of Gaara so class can begin," The classroom was enveloped by a few groans. Textbooks dropped onto desks making a slight clattering noise as they hit the wood. Kurenai pointed to Gaara, and Naruto nodded.

Gaara stared blankly at the blond as he sat himself in front of him. The red-head would never socialize with him, but there was something about the blond that made Gaara want to speak. He didn't notice before, but he could see two important features of the blond. Sapphire eyes that enchanted him, they trapped him in their all-seeing gaze. It annoyed him to be so stuck on them, as if he was being read like an open book. He mainly noticed the light scars marred on his face, like whiskers. He wondered how they were put there birth or scraped by something.

_He winced. He needed to find a new prey soon, He feared for his life if he didn't. _

"Ok, open your textbooks to page 174 and we'll start!" The students did so, some muttering curses at the textbook as if the book could hear there pathetic whining. 10 Minutes passed, Kurenai turning on the Projector. She pulled down the screen, on the screen blurry letters that began to clear up as they focused. The students payed no attention, just continued to look through the book. They were in reality texting friends from other class via cell phone.

"Who can answer this question," she looked around the class to see who was paying attention," What elements make up most planets?" No one made a move, not a single hand raised. She sighed, randomly pointing to Naruto.

"W-what me??." Naruto pointed to himself.

"Yes..You, Uzumaki-san I know it's your first day but what are our planet's mainly made of?" He looked at her confused before sighing. He muttered an answer, her not hearing it. "What was that Uzumaki-san?"

"I said Hydrogen and Helium," He muttered, looking down he let his head drop.

--

XD sorry, but I felt like stopping it there. I hope you liked it though. I would just like to say to be careful, these days people have been going into war something about 'Plagiarism' in the Itanaru Community. It's true though…The Author just keeps coming back though. Please, if you use someone's idea, ask them for permission to use then disclaim it. The author's name thus far til she changes it is:

_Midnightz StarZz_

_or_

_Midnightz Skye _

The war to me isn't ending any sooner. Just don't plagiarize an author's work. I'm sure she'll change her name again though.

Please leave a comment, is it good? Bad? Tell me so I can change some things or clear things up for you -Also, Itachi will be introduced Next chapter and so will his intention and Gaara's as well.-

_Chow for now, Yc _


	3. Note to followers:

Chibisrule943,

This is just a note to all who follow me that I just wonder. WHY. Why or rather how do you keep finding me with how old my stories are, and the long span of "last updated sometime 1 or 2 years ago." I give props to those people for finding my story somehow. But, this note isn't for an story update.

I've been thinking for a while, and thought I should either delete the stories, OR re-make them. It'll be a challenge seeing as I've lost count of the ones I made, I think 20 or so are in-complete out of the 30 I've made? Yeah. Well, I think re-making the stories will make me wanna update. Also, I've been distracted a little with school work and...Marvel.

Fucking. Marvel.

I'm cosplaying from it, shipping characters like crazy, planning to cosplay at conventions as the characters. Just a list of conventions I am planning/thinking about: Shado-con, Mega-con, Dragon*con, Anime-Boston. Just a few, but not all of them are for certain. Also, I've gotten into different ships too for Naruto, if you've read my latest fic that is Hashirama x Madara.

But I do promise this, and for more updates, and for questions you'd like to ask me about "if you will continue this fic" or "can you make me a one-shot for this couple" I'd discuss this in my Tumblr. I'm using that more often, so you can get daily updates from me that way.

Or rather, here, things I'm using more often...or going to use more often. (Archive of my Own is the "going to use more often" one)

I use this every day, so you can contact me through it with requests or questions, or even hate if you really must.

Http anonymoussolitaireflamingo dot tumblr

For Archive of our own: The Solitaire Trickster is my username.

I will give you an advanced warning that I will be making more fics that will include Marvel Characters. The ships will be either: Frostiron (Loki x Tony), Superhusbands (Steve x Tony), or Thunderfrost (Thor x Loki)

I hope to hear from you all soon, and if you follow my tumblr i'll follow you as well, but please know I haven't forgotten about you all and my fics.

And yes, "The Solitaire Trickster" is my new name, along with Sirwonderousmary or Shikijou. All me if you fnd them in Da, Facebook, cosplay dot com , or any of those types of sites.

-Chibi


End file.
